Their World Vs Ours
by premara
Summary: A group of 4 teenagers suddenly gets sucked into the world of Fairy Tail after getting tricked by an unknown stranger. Two worlds collide, lessons are learned, and possibly…love to bloom? Rated T just in case!
1. How It Started

**Their World Vs. Ours**

Summary: A group of 4 teenagers suddenly gets sucked into the world of Fairy Tail after getting tricked by an unknown stranger. Two worlds collide, lessons are learned, and possibly…love to bloom?

* * *

I do not own any Fairy Tail stuff! Only my own characters and plot! ^3^)/

First story, so please bare with me!

* * *

"I'll grant you a wish. Any wish that you want."

After a productive day consisting of sports, karaoke, and a bit of arcade, the group decided to go get some snacks before departing to go home. Well, only to get stopped by a weird stranger covered in black.

They all sweat-dropped. What could they possibly wish for?

"Hold on for a minute please!" A girl with blonde, curly locks said, nervously. It swayed effortlessly behind her as a tan scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore a sky blue sweater that had "POW" pasted on the front and was white on the top. Her pants were also tan, but had black line intersecting that could be described as plaid, but not exactly. Finishing her look was leather-laced boots and a leather bag that wrapped around her body. Casual, but stylish.

"It's okay, take your time." The person smiled.

The group nodded before they huddled in a circle.

"OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO WISH FOR?!" A girl with short amulet hair panicked. Her bangs were curled stylishly as a snap back was cupped on her head. Her red jacket was covered with a varsity jacket, while her black shorts were supported by a white studded belt. Red Nikes covered her feet as a simple, black back pack hung on her back. She clenched onto her skateboard, nervously.

"Calm down, Tiff," Another girl with navy, straight, shoulder-length hair glared. Her style was the exact opposite of what the amulet haired girl sported. She wore a pink and white ruffled dress that had pink bows covered around it. Flats covered her pink high socks. A white head band topped her head as her tiny petite fingers held onto her cat-shaped purse.

Actually, they all knew _what_ to wish, the thought of each of their wish was too good to be true. Besides, people suspiciously drenched in black _could not_ be a good thing.

"This has got to be too good to be true though. There has to be a catch." A boy said, thoughtfully. His blonde locks were covered by a black beanie. He had a white v-neck on and a black jacket (which the sleeves were purposely cut off) that hung loosely on top of it. To complete his look, he had on gray pants that had black, parallel lines racing from the top to bottom. A white back pack hung on the side of his shoulder and a metal necklace danced around his neck. "How can we trust this person?"

"…Because, YOLO." The curly blonde smirked.

* * *

"Okay, we're ready!" The short amulet haired announced to the stranger.

The stranger smirked.

"Close your eyes, say your name first, then your wish."

A little taken back at first, but the teens soon proceeded.

"I, Skye Lee, wish to know truth."

"I, Tiffany Rayne, wish to be unforgettable."

"I, Rosaline Park, wish for true happiness."

"I, Aiden Lee, wish to have true knowledge."

The stranger muttered some words, still having that sly smirk on its lips, and in a waft of its hand, they heard a _poof_.

_"Be careful what you wish for, dear children."_


	2. Where'd Our Wish Go?

Don't own Fairy Tail, just the other characters and plot!

* * *

One second I was on the sidewalk telling my wish to a total stranger, a second later I was _falling from the freaking sky_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I closed my eyes shut, praying for the Lord to save my life.

"Wool Cushion!"

The shout sounded surprisingly familiar to me…. WAIT A MINUTE. DON'T TELL ME.

Before another thought came, I passed out.

* * *

I sluggishly opened my eyes. Immediately, my hands scrambled for my glasses. The smell of chemicals filled my nose as I groaned. I thought this was a dream to be honest…but no, I'm actually here. My suspicions lingered to the possibility of actually _being in the world of_…

"Oh! You're awake!"

…_FAIRY TAIL_.

"Y-y-y-you're….y-you're…." I shakily pointed at the blonde with an impossible bust in front of me. "LUCY HEARTIFILIA!"

She looked at me confused. "Y-yeah. How do you know who I am….?"

"Skye!" The blonde ran towards me worriedly.

"Aiden…." I looked at him blankly. I can't believe it. "Aiden, don't tell me we're actually…"

He gave me a dry smile.

OH MUH GAHD….wait. Where's Tiffany an-

"Tiffany is awake and Rosaline is still sleeping." He shrugged as if reading my mind.

I replied with a simple "Oh."

I turned to the very-confused-Lucy who was staring at us the whole time.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." I bowed slightly, pushing all my questions and thoughts to the side. "…It seems that we came from another world…"

I tried to remain as composed as possible. "Oh and my name is Skye Lee, and this is my older brother, Aiden Lee." I gave a small smile. Aiden gave a wave before he adjusted his glasses.

"Wait. Did you just say another world?" Shock filled her face before she looked around the room worriedly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to get the others! Please relax yourselves until I come back!" She excused herself as Aiden and I gave a small nod.

"MOTHER OF G-WHY THE FUDGE." I panicked as soon as Lucy left. "FUDGE. FUDGE. FUDGE."

Aiden put his hand on my shoulder as he shook his head. "Calm down, you're acting like Tiffany right now." I took a few breaths before I calmed down. Suddenly realization hit me. "Aiden…the stranger…it was probably the reason why…"

"Yeah, most likely", He furrowed his brow,"We should've known better than to turn to witchcraft and sorcery…I mean, the thing was too good to be true!"

"Hey." I smirked. "At least we'll get one hell of an adventure from this."

"Oh my goodness! Is that a glint of _optimism_ I see?" He gave a fake surprised face. "Skye Lee being optimistic? What the heck is this character transformation I'm seeing? What happened to _Sadist Skye_? My precious younger sister!"

I stuck out my tongue. "Shut up and get the others, idiot."

He smirked before walking to another room. "Right away, Madame~"

Suddenly a pink-haired girl appeared. I recognized her to be Porlyusica.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with you, but I recommend for you to rest for a bit." She left right after a murmur of '_I hate humans_'. Just like that.

"SKYEEEEE!" Tiffany ran to hug me with a bright smile on her lips. I felt too weak to push the girl away, instead I gave her a glare. "Get. Off. Me." Immediately she pulled away with a pout.

"So, I guess you all have been thinking the same thing." Rosaline gave a half-smile. "That stranger…It brought us to this world…no…the world of Fairy Tail I presume?"

I nodded. "Seems so."

"How are we going to get back?" Tiffany cried.

"I have an idea how, but I'm not sure…" Aiden said, thoughtfully. Suddenly he got his phone out. "…Where the heck is their internet connection anyways!" A vein popped on his head.

"We're in another world." I shrugged. "I _don't_ think Fairy Tail _knows_ what _internet_ is."

Aiden gasped in horror.

Before any other word was uttered, the door flew open, out came Lucy and behind her was Levy, Natsu, and the others.

"Hey, I'm back!" Lucy waved. "Good, ya'll are all together, too!"

"So it's true?" Levy's eyes sparkled. "You guys are from another world?"

"Obviously, shrimp." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they dress weird!" Natsu gave a toothy grin. Quite similar to Tiffany's, if I do say so myself.

"Weird?" I scoffed. "You're the one dressed like Aladdin." Rosaline finished, as she gave a smirk.

"Aha!" Gray laughed. "They got you good!"

A vein popped on the fire dragon slayer. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?!"

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I SAID, FLAME BRAIN?!"

"STRIPPER!"

Before Gray could make a comeback Happy asked him where his clothes went, resulting with the ice mage dropping the argument to look for his clothes.

"Sorry about that…err…" Levy said, nervously.

"Well, my name is Skye Lee." I smirked, getting off of the bed.

"Aiden Lee, Skye's older brother." Aiden smiled. "By the way, do you guys have a chance of having internet connection…?"

A huge question mark appeared on all the mages' heads. "Internet…?"

"F-forget it…" He sulked.

"Anyways, my name is Rosaline Park." Rosaline gave a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"And my name's Tiffany Rayne!" Tiffany gave a bright smile.

Levy gave a gentle smile. "Well we're-"

"No no no, Levy-chan!" Tiffany giggled. " We know who all of you are!"

The group in front of us looked at us in disbelief.

"Seriously? Don't believe us?" Rosaline shook her head.

She then pointed a small finger towards the shirtless man. "Gray Fullbuster. Ice mage in Team Natsu, age 18, has a dirty habit of getting naked." He looked at us in awe.

"Could it be?! Are you Juvia's new love rival?" Juvia cried as she tried to hug Gray.

"Juvia Lockser. Former member of Phantom, water mage, age 17, currently obsessed over Gray, and thinks every girl around her age is a love rival." Tiffany chuckled.

"Wha-ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL?" Juvia wailed in horror, causing everyone else in the room to sweat-dropped.

"So…Do you guys know how to do magic?" Natsu smiled.

"Natsu Dragneel. Fire Dragon Slayer in Team Natsu, adopted father is dragon, Igneel, hangs around Lucy too much to the point in breaking in her house etc." I said blankly. "And no, our world doesn't have such things as magic." I caught a glimpse of Lucy's blushing face before smirking again.

"Interesting," Levy said, surprised,"Go on."  
"Hmmm… Well I don't really know what to say actually." Aiden began. "Some parts of our world are filled with what we call, skyscrapers, tall buildings that stretch to the sky. They're so tall, you can barely see the top. Those places are mostly filled with businesses and industries. Other parts are filled with greenery. I don't know what to call it, the country life?" He paused to chuckle. " Barely any houses or buildings and everything is kind of like, just nature. Last, but not least, places for family, a place filled with neighborhoods filled with houses, pretty normal and in between country life and the busy one."

"Oh and you forgot to mention our technology!" Tiffany giggled, excitedly. "Though we don't have magic, we are able to make things a lot of new things, like technology, it sort of powers our world. It's hard to explain, though!"

"Seems pretty interesting", Lucy remarked, "Is it fun there?"

"Just depends how you see it." I looked down and gave a little chuckle. "It isn't always daisies and flowers, but it's livable. People can get destructive and get out of control, but the way you see the world and the people around you changes things a lot!"

"I don't think there's much different from this world, though." Rosaline shook her head. "Just the case of technology instead of magic, I think?"

"Cool nevertheless!" Levy and Lucy said in unison.

"Well, I guess we should take you back to the guild." The scarlet gave us a gentle smile. "Master needs to see you."

"Oh, of course", I replied blankly.

* * *

"So, I think it's best for you all to stay here until we get ya'll back home!" Master gave a cheeky grin.

"How interesting", I said to no one particular.

After the talk with the master, Tiffany went to socialize as usual, Rosaline went to the bar for some food, quite typical, and somehow Aiden got some internet connection. How? How the hell would I know? That guy's crazy for internet.

I walked towards the bar and sat next to Rosaline.

"Cookies 'n' Cream milkshake, please", I gave Mira a smile before sighing.

"Right away!" She smiled.

After handing me my milkshake I took my IPod and my earphones out before sipping the piece of heaven.

Gotta say, best milkshake I ever had.

"So", Rosaline swindled her chair towards me. "Seems like our wishes didn't come true, huh?"

_Oh yeah._ I took my earphones off to continue the conversation.

"Seems so…I mean, I feel no different." I said, thoughtfully. "Quite unusual, though. Usually they grant our wishes, even if there was a catch."

"I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking about this too much…" She furrowed her brow. "But, what if we came here to accomplish our wish? Is that why we came here? And if we accomplish our goal, we go back home?"

"Cliché, isn't it?" I laughed. "But maybe you're right…"

_What if we really did come here to grant our wish ourselves._

_But why here?_

_Why in the world of Fairy Tail?_

* * *

What do ya'll think?

Please tell me what you think, your ideas and what you think I should fix! :3

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
